custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Windfall the wanderer
Hey there, dude. First off, welcome to the wiki! I see Chalk33 has already given our customary greeting and I just want to let you know that your MOCs seem pretty cool! I really hope you enjoy your stay on our wiki and hope you have a great time here! Cheers Word of Encouragement Good day, Windfall the wanderer. I just wanted to drop a quick message to let you know that your recent activities have impressed me. All too frequently we get new users who appear solely to upload images of their creations and not bother to make the articles to go with them. Not only are you making quality MOCs, but you are also writing well-made pages. As an added bonus, I built my own version of Desyl for your viewing pleasure this morning. Hello again. Thank you for getting in touch! I'm honored to be the first person whose talkpage you have written on here. Absolutely no problem. I saw her design in the New Files and remarked just how effective a creation was. I am very glad that you are so fond of my version. Many of your recent MOCs are earning high praise in the Wiki Chat feature. I like to think I was able to do her justice and am eternally grateful for your gratitude. As for Tollubo, that's a long story. As you may well know he Toa form originally wore a Tryna, back in the early days of my MOCing career and around the time when stories like Whispers in the Dark were written. In recent years, however, I have grown ashamed of that form and am trying to retcon it completely from my storyline. It has pretty much been replaced by the lime/black Kakama form as his original Toa build. I still need to re-write WitD and a few other pages to properly acknowledge this, which is why references to his Tryna are a bit all over the place at the moment. I hope to get things tidied up in future. In any case, I now picture the Suletu blue/black form as the definitive 'Tollubo' disguise (Black Suletu is Over Your Shoulder, blue Suletu will be Judgment Day). In any case, I am very pleased to hear of your interest in him. I pride his identity crisis as one of my greatest creative feats on CBW. I would be interested, and I'm on here once in a while. Haven't really been bioMOCing lately. --Zombiejiger (talk) 21:01, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Stubs Hi, after seeing your reactions in the recent wiki activity, I thought I'd try and clear a few things up. A fairly recent user named Gwideon (as you probably know) tagged the articles, believing he was doing the right thing. He then checked with me, in chat, whether that was ok and I explained that it was not, and went on to un-tag the articles. I hope this sorts things out (if they needed sorting out) and that no offense was caused :) that's fine, and I'm glad to hear that, I just wanted to make sure everything was clear :P "Hey Windfall, I saw that you added pictures to my Baku and Gorva pages. I know that you wanted to help, but I don't like it when you edit without my permission. Please contact me privately before you do it next time"Andrew31kbrick193 (talk) 23:47, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Go for it. I've practically abandoned the character and have no plans for her in future. Collab Proposal So, lately, your efforts to bring to life unused or unknown Toa to light have caught my attention. I think that your efforts are really amounting to something, and the quality of your creations are consistently something to behold. For this reason, I would like to approach you with a collaborative MOC project involving a Toa. We can discuss it further through private messaging on another site or on chat at some point for the exact specifics. Would you be willing to partake in this project? Graviton Eheh. Funny you should mention Graviton. In the original iteration of Frozen Calling, he appeared briefly as an exaggerated, over-powered Toa of Gravity. He had a page and everything but, what I neglected to tell the CBW community was that the character was blatantly plagiarized from an Avengers cartoon. By the time somebody called me out on it, I had entirely forgotten about it and removed the page in order to do the right thing and create something that was uniquely my own. In the months since, I've been working closely with Rando07 to create a replacement character to replace Graviton and undo the shameless plagiarism. As for Artaudo, he was just a throw-away name I attributed to the unnamed member of Jovan's team who sacrificed his life. I wanted to raise the Toa Valmai page above the stub threshold and ended up rewriting it entirely. Graviton is a character I would prefer to remain in the past, so he can be replaced with something that is unique. But I am hugely flattered that you've gone to the efforts to trace back through his origins. RE:SelfMOC Oh yeah, I did, actually. Although my current Self MOC is a Toa of Lightning, I'm almost done with a new one, a Toa of Stone. My only inhibtor is my lack of pieces. I was actually going to problem solve that though. [[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] Thanks! I'm posiitive it's not as good as yours, though. [[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] Poster Thank you! I decided I wanted to make a poster for the Toa Karhi, and it turned out well. All I need to do now is make the Toa Karhi page and put it on there. Thanks for the Nephthys revamps, they look great! I particularly like the shadow version, it really looks the part! Not at all, I was surprised but happy to see two versions of her built by you, I'm flattered that you put the time into making them. I'll have to make another of your MOCs now to repay the favor :P Hey there. Awkward situation. So you have won Featured User and your like-named Self MOC has won Featured Creation in the same voting period. While this is quite an achievement and congratulations are of course due, this means I need two different pictures for the main page. Unfortunately, the only one I can find is this image of Windfall, which will need to be used for the Featured Creation. Do you happen to have a secondary Self MOC/an alternative picture of Windfall that I could use to represent you? There's no shame in revealing that now. Tusval will do more than nicely. He always seemed like an unofficial Self MOC of yours in my eyes anyway, what with Protector's Dawn having him as your title character and him being the first character in your Saga Guide. In fact, come to think of it, I think Tusval might be the first of your creations I remember seeing in the New Files so many months ago. Anyway, both sections are now written. As soon as I can get someone to write the Featured Article spotlight, you'll have a place on the Main Page! Loving the new avatar. It's purr''fect. About Ramita's Matoran mask The Phantoka Miru has been used as the basis for a lot of Fanon masks for a while. But eh, I might add that to her page. As to why she changed masks, well... she does have a hunger for knowledge. Sure. I'll get on that over the next few days. It has been a couple of years since I really thought too deeply about Vacca Nui in any great depth. Snippets of my original description of the place can probably be found in some of the early chapters of ''Frozen Calling, if you want to look at those in the meantime. Re: Makuta Certainly, she's all yours. Take Dredzek too if you like. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 03:37, December 5, 2015 (UTC) If you're creating the page for Gringat's universe, then I think this might shed some light on it (or at least, the ideology behind it). Re:Mocs Thank you. It took me a lot to figure out how to make them. Some of them are slightly inspired in other people's MOCs, but other designs, like all my female Toa's upper body, was designed by myself. I have always the mania of cover the legs with armor, as you surely will notice in most of my MOCs. By the way. I've seen some of your MOCs designs, and they are very cool as well ;) --Garmagic (talk) 18:48, December 11, 2015 (UTC)